Tunes of an Angel's Heart
by AstarothTheFallen
Summary: MAY NEVER UPDATE THIS...UNLESS PUBLIC DISAGREES This the is sequel to Raiden's Angel. Raiden is living with Snake when a new music star catches his eye. Who is she and why does she look so much like Chris?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Boy it's been a long while! I finally decided that I was going to write the 2nd portion to Raiden's Angel! Anywho I went back and reread the first one and boy was that crap! I didn't get what I wanted across enough, oh well. I hope that this story will be much better. And for those of you just joining this story go read Raiden's Angel and skim through all the chapters except the last four. Alrighty lets kick this story off!**

**Disc! I don't own metal gear! Mr Kojima does! I do own Crystal though!**

**One**

"Mr. Flynn?"

Jack Flynn looked up from the outdated magazine he was reading in the CIA waiting lounge. He stood up from the seating room and walked to the dressed officer.

"Jack Flynn?" The officer repeated as he approached.

"That would be me sir." Jack held out his hand.

"Good to see you son." The officer shook his hand, "Follow me."

They walked down the long, quiet white hall maintaining the silence. He could see a person down the hall with a clip board.

She wore a lab coat and a friendly smile. Jack also noted that she was very attractive.

"Good morning you must be Mr. Flynn, I'm you're doctor, Rosemary." She smiled and took him from the officer and led him to another room.

A blinding white flash filled the room.

Rosemary was smiling in front of him, "Alrighty all finished."

"Thanks I guess." Jack finished button up his shirt and walked out into the hall where another officer was waiting.

"Jack Flynn?" He asked.

"Yes." Jack replied.

"Follow me we're running late." He told him as he turned down the hall and walked from him.

"Late? For what?" Jack asked as he followed.

"It'll be explained to you on the way to the plane." He opened the door that led outside.

Jack stepped out and for the second time that day saw an attractive young woman. She wore a military uniform and stood next to a jeep.

She smiled and held out her hand to him, "Jack Flynn I presume?"

"Yes." He shook her hand roughly he was getting annoyed by the fact that everyone kept saying his name.

"Crystal Mackintosh, I'll be transporting you to the plane." They both got into the jeep and started off.

"You're the first person besides the doctor to introduce themselves to me." He told her.

She laughed, "I suppose that's about right. No one, other then me and the doctor, knows what's going on."

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"Mr. Flynn you're getting yourself into a level of national secrecy. Not many military personal are welcomed into Fox and you're definitely a rarity just being found by them." She told him.

"So are you an agent too?" He asked as they turned onto a dirt road.

"No I'm just a Codec runner." He looked at her weird, "A messenger when we need silence."

"Oh," He looked forward and saw a man in a expensive suit holding a gun at them, "Look out!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Jack looked over at Crystal. She looked over at him. He could see blood running down her uniform.

"Oh god!" He could move.

Her hands moved to his face as the car continued to go forward. He stared at her, "We need to stop! We need to get you help!"

"Jack." He stopped and looked into her blue eyes, "Find me…"

Jack sat up in his bed breathing heavily.

"It was a dream?" He swung his feet over the bed onto the cold floor and repeated, "It was a dream."

**End Transmission**

**DUN Dun dun! Well that's just a teaser really but I try to update as soon as possible! And please R&R I really appreciate it.**

**Astar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey folks how's it going? Good I hope...hehehe no up dates I know... but I have _Shoulder monkey_** t**o thank for they reminded me that I have a story that I should write, so this is for _Shoulder Monkey._ I hope you like it. **

**Dis. Kojima owns everything and keeps making things prettier. Crystal is mine and so are all the songs written**

**

* * *

Chapter Deux**

Indeed just a dream, he walked down groggily to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table and ran his hand over his face. He hadn't dreamed like that in five years.

Five years, had it really been that long since her death? It was crazy to think it had been when so many days he would wake up and expect to see her smiling making coffee.

Nothing in the world would have made him happier, nothing in the world would make that possible.

Jack grabbed his coffee and walked into the living room and saw Snake sitting watching the television.

He looked up at Jack, "Morning, sleep well."

"As well as I could." He sat down on the couch and looked at the television, "What are you watching?"

Snake shifted in his seat, "Just the news, I guess there's this new hotshot of a singer out there, Amelia Beverley."

Jack took a sip of his coffee and stared, "You're into that stuff?"

"What stuff?" He scratched his gruff beard.

"The celebrity crap and junk..."

"Not usually I just got tickets to see this girl, thought I should see if I liked her in the first place."

Jack looked at the screen as a girl will with spunky hair popped on the screen, "That her?"

"No, that's the assistant; I guess she doesn't make public appearances." Snake was also looking at the screen, "There's not even a picture of her on her CD jackets."

"Then why do people like her?" Jack stated, "For that matter, how is she going to do a performance if she doesn't want to be seen?"

"How the hell should I know?" Snake grumbled, "Why don't you go see the show and figure it out?"

"I'm not gonna go pay money for someone I can't see?" Jack shouted back, "Besides I've never heard of her anyways."

"Well you don't have to pay, I already have tickets, that I got for free, and she's not half bad, you'd like her." Snake stood up and tossed a CD at Jack, "Listen to it, the show is tomorrow. It'd do you some good to get out too."

Jack watched Snake walk away into the kitchen, "_I get out… I have a job…_", He thought to himself.

He looked at the CD jacket. It was pretty creative. It had photos of everything. War, soldiers, children, families, even Egypt was present.

He used his infer skills and guessed that she was from Egypt and she had experienced war. He popped the CD into his stereo when he took a shower.

She was definitely good. He voice reminded him a lot of _Evanessence _and _Nightwish._ He hated admitting when Snake was right, he liked it.

"_You can't control me anymore,  
__I won't let these chains hold me down.  
__You can't control me anymore,  
__I've been set free by his perfect love._

_War is just an excuse,  
__People can't keep me in this place.  
__Blood is my life's work,  
__The gun in my hand never shakes."_

All her words made sense to him, as they continued, if they didn't to anyone else. It's like she had been in his situations before. It was like she was him.

Why did she sound familiar?

* * *

Bum bum bum! I hope that will suffice people as I futher my idea. Review please! 

Astar


End file.
